


Separation

by weresunsetcurve



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Asshole Bobby (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Canonical Character Death, Chaotic Disaster Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Alex (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Protective Alex (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weresunsetcurve/pseuds/weresunsetcurve
Summary: Quinn Loski was your typical seventeen year old girl: a fairly decent student, aspirations to become a talent manager in the city she grew up in, and had a loving boyfriend of almost two years. Little did she know that one night would change her entire life...and then two weeks later it'd be over. When she (also) gets a second chance at life after Julie Molina continues her journey through Sunset Curve's discography, she'll soon find out that Hollywood has a dark side and eternity might be shorter than one would think.Cross-posted on Wattpad!
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Separation

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Julie and the Phantoms or any of the characters mentioned, but if BooBoo Stewart wants to slide in my DMs, I'm cool with that. I just own Quinn Loski and the alterations to the plot of the first season of Julie and the Phantoms that I made. The rest of this is owned by Netflix and everyone's dad, Kenny Ortega.

_I'm just thinkin' all these thoughts up in my mind_

_Talkin' love but I can't even read the signs_

_**I would sell my soul for a bit more time.** _

\- halsey, 11 minutes

**_December 17th, 1995_ **

"Reggie, we're going to be late. You have got to hurry up!"

With an open hand, Quinn banged on the bathroom door three more times, equaling up to...she'd honestly lost count. It seemed like Reggie had been in the bathroom for hours, but she attributed part of that to how painstakingly slow the day had passed. Between the nerves and the excitement leading up to Sunset Curve's performance at the Orpheum, a minute spent in that day had felt like an hour.

She raised her hand to hit the door again, only for it to swing open. The scent of Polo Sport hit her like a brick, her face scrunching up for a second before she quirked an eyebrow at the boy. Reggie stood in front of her with a smirk on his face, adjusting his leather jacket, leaning in the doorway. She lowered her hand, crossing both arms over her chest.

"How many times have I told you...you can't rush perfection?" he chuckled, running a hand over his gelled hair.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Soundcheck is in 45 minutes and we are 30 minutes away!" She let out a huff of frustration.

"So, we have about, what?" he paused, glancing up as if he were thinking, "Fifteen minutes until we have to go so..."

Without missing a beat, Reggie leaned in, attempting to press a kiss to Quinn's burgundy painted lips. She took a swift step back, the corner of her lip curving up as he stumbled forward a slight bit, his eyebrows furrowing.

"You really should've tried that before I put my lipstick on." she grinned, pursing her lips.

"So, you're like...mad, mad, huh?" he questioned, putting his back to the wall, his hands coming together in plea, "Okay, but...mad as my manager or mad as my girlfriend...or both...please don't be both."

"I'm not mad at all. I'm irritated as your manager, really nervous as your girlfriend." she said, raising her hand to her mouth, biting at her already chipped black nails.

"Psh, you've got nothing to worry about. We've got this. We're Sunset Curve. We're going to be the next big thing. First the Orpheum, next the second annual Warped Tour. You know, that is, if tonight isn't a disaster and we don't fail miserably...or die." His expression dropped and his eyes darted to the floor between both his and Quinn's black boots.

"What is going on inside of your head, dude?" she shook her head incredulously, "Pretty sure you can't die of embarrassment. If that's the case, Luke would've died when he drunk called Alex the day after they broke up singing 'Don't Speak' ."

Reggie let out a snort of laugher, "Now, we _don't speak_ of it." He shot a finger gun towards Quinn.

"You are such a dork." she laughed, reaching up to pat his cheek with her palm, "Come on, rock star, you've got a show to play."

The hustle and bustle of the Hollywood music scene never failed to amaze Quinn, despite being Sunset Curve's official manager for the past 10 months. When they arrived at the Orpheum, there were already people waiting outside of the venue. Once they got inside, there were employees shuffling across what would later become the pit, discussing the upcoming show and working to make sure the experience was something their guests would never forget.

"This is...woah..." Luke spoke up, glancing around the venue.

"Very woah" Alex agreed.

Quinn nodded as she took in the space. Her attention was pulled away from the sights as they were approached by a beautiful brunette girl with dark skin. "Hi, I'm Rose. Can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah, this is---" Quinn's words got cut off by Luke stepping past her, brushing into her shoulder as he extended his hand.

"I'm Luke...Luke Patterson. This is Sunset Curve. We're playing here tonight." he smiled.

Reggie chimed in, "Tell your friends."

Alex then added, "It's an honor."

Bobby simply lifted a hand in a shy wave.

"What they said." Quinn shrugged, gesturing to the boys, "I'm Quinn Loski, their manager."

"And my girlfriend!" Reggie said proudly.

"Yes and that." she nodded.

Rose laughed softly, "Cute. Um, I think they're going to start soundcheck soon. The stage is ready, for the most part. So, go set up and let us know when you're ready!"

"Thank you so much!" Quinn said.

"Alright boys...showtime."

Quinn took her seat at the back of the theater, sitting at the back table. She grabbed her backpack across the booth towards her, pulling out the notebook that essentially contained everything Sunset Curve. She flipped to a page that she'd titled "The Orpheum" in big, bubble letters colored in vibrant neon highlighter during her math class earlier in the week. Underneath her header, Luke had scribbled the setlist in, she'd made notes in the margin from rehearsal, and Reggie wrote "I love you!" in all caps in the upper right corner.

She let her thumb brush across Reggie's writing and smiled, letting her eyes drift up to the stage where the boy was tuning his guitar. He peered up momentarily, catching her gaze and then looking back at her fully. Reggie gave her a wink and pointed at her as he started strumming his bass, letting soundcheck finally start. She watched as they played their set, making notes primarily about lighting and pyrotechnics, but hardly anything about the boys. Quinn may be partial, but she rarely ever had any complaints about Sunset Curve. Musically, they were incredible. They'd only been playing with each other for a few short years, but they sounded like they were all seasoned musicians. 

As soon as they finished "Now or Never", Quinn clapped for them, a wide smile on her face as the rest of the venue employees also cheered them on. "That was great, guys. Pyro is a little off beat in certain places, but that's what soundcheck's for. Shouldn't be a problem tonight!" Quinn called out, holding up a thumbs up on both hands.

"Thank you, we're Sunset Curve." Reggie beamed, winking out at the small crowd.

Quinn got up from the booth, heading to the stage with her notebook with her. The boys were talking amongst themselves and cheering each other on as she got to the foot of the stage. 

"Well, wait until tonight, man, when this place gets packed with record execs!" Luke shouted excitedly.

"Alex, you were smokin'!" Reggie added.

"Oh, nah, I was just warming up. You guys were the ones on fire!" The blonde smiled, ducking his head subtly.

"Could you just own your awesomeness for once?"

"Alright, I was killing it!"

Luke approached them both, with a wide smile still on his face, "Okay, well I'm thinking we fuel up before the show. I'm thinking street dogs." 

"Ooh, yes!" Alex agreed.

"Street dogs are disgusting." Quinn commented, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Says you!" Luke smirked, hopping off of the stage. He clapped his hands twice before holding them out for Quinn to hand him the notebook. Quinn passed it to him.

"It's nothing really. You guys were amazing." she said proudly, smiling at Luke before feeling someone wrap their arms around her waist. She turned, facing Reggie.

"I didn't even see you get off the stage." she said, leaning in to peck his lips quickly, "You were awesome."

"I know..." he said, rolling his eyes playfully before leaning in, pressing another, longer kiss to her lips. Quinn smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her in closer by the waist.

"Get a room..." Bobby snickered as he walked past them. Luke followed up behind Bobby, popping Reggie in the rear with the notebook.

"You guys have a whole van to yourself after this show...stay focused." He said.

Reggie laughed against Quinn's lips before pulling back, "Oh, please, keep reminding me how this is going to be the greatest night of my life. I love hearing it."

"Use protection!" Alex called out, pointing over at Reggie, "I mean it!"

The leather jacket clad boy then flashed his middle finger up at his bandmate, earning a gasp from the blonde.

Quinn shook her head at the banter before stepping back out of Reggie's grasp, electing to stand next to him and hold his hand instead. He laced his fingers with hers and gave her hand a squeeze as he looked fondly at her before turning his attention back to his bandmates. 

"Hey, Bobby, where are you going?" Luke asked the other guitarist, who was walking away from the group all together, going to speak to the girl they'd met earlier.

"Vegetarian..." he spoke, leaning against the back table, "I could never hurt an animal."

"Wasn't he...eating a..." Quinn started, taking a quick look at Bobby before turning her attention back to Reggie.

"He was eating a burger earlier, you are correct." he said, "I mean hey, our lives are about to change forever. Maybe a dietary change would be good too!"

"So, is that you saying you'll come with me to Taco Bell instead of eating nasty street dogs again?" Quinn looked up at Reggie from under her lashes, making a point to stick her bottom lip out a little, placing her free hand on his arm.

"Can't, babe, I gotta go with the boys." he replied, tapping the tip of her nose with his index finger, "After the show, though, we should go for ice cream and then it's me, you, the beach and the van."

"I guess Bobby and I will be fine, after all, he can eat vegetarian at Taco Bell." she laughed, "Or just...order beef tacos and hide from the cute bartender." she shrugged.

"Hey, there you go!" Reggie laughed, bumping his hip into hers, "Be sure to rib him for chickening out of street dogs."

"I always thought Luke was the brains of the band, but maybe it's Bobby."

"...and not me?"

"Reggie..."

"Don't you guys have to go and get hot dogs?" 

Quinn's attention went back to the three other members of Sunset Curve, standing around and talking to Rose, who was now holding a Sunset Curve t-shirt in her hands. 

"That's my cue!" Reggie said, leaning in to kiss Quinn quickly as he let her go, "I'll try to find you before the show! I've gotta get my good luck kiss."

"Well, just in case we don't..." she smiled, leaning in, taking Reggie's cheek in her palm as she kissed him softly and slowly before breaking the kiss. She let her forehead rest against Reggie's, "I love you. You don't need me or any luck. You're incredible."

"I love you more. You're just perfect. I just...still can't believe you're real and you're mine. I know it's been like a year and three-hundred and fifty-one days, and some amount of hours...but...yeah..."

"Reggie!" Luke called out, "Come on...Quinn will be here when you come back."

"He's right. I promise." she winked.

"Okay!" Reggie said, kissing her cheek, "See you in a bit!"

"Bye!" she waved.

Quinn walked up to Bobby who was still talking up Rose, leaning about halfway onto the table at this point. "So, do you want to go get food or..."

Bobby brushed his hand at her, "So, you're skipping street dogs too?"

"Were you not listening?" she replied.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm...busy." he said, looking at Rose with a charming smile before shooting a look back at Quinn.

"Fine..." she trailed off, walking over to grab her backpack. She tossed it onto her shoulder and then hurried out the front door of the Orpheum. She turned to her left, trying to calculate exactly how much time she had before the show before hearing some high pitched screams from behind her. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Reggie hand some shirts over to a group of girls in the queue outside.

"He would."

After an hour-long dinner date between herself and her Walkman in a corner booth at Taco Bell, Quinn headed back in the direction of the Orpheum, Mountain Dew in hand. She took a few short sips as she walked, her stomach already in knots. She knew they'd play fine. They always played fine, and if the soundcheck from that night was any indication of how they were going to play, they'd be better than fine. This night really might just change their lives forever, but Quinn couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that seemed to be resting on her shoulders.

Quinn went to the side entrance of the venue, flashing her VIP badge at the guy at the door as she walked in. Within seconds of being inside, Rose approached her, looking rather frazzled.

"Have you seen the guys?"

Quinn's left eyebrow raised, "Uh...no. Are they not here?"

"No one can find them and they go on in half an hour." Rose spoke, "They have time, but they're kind of pushing it."

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment, "I'll...see what I can do. How far away could they have gone in an hour? Actually, for Reggie and Alex that's...pretty far." She reached up and ran her hand across her face. 

"They'd be late for their own funerals."

Quinn walked through the backstage area at the Orpheum, occasionally calling for the guys. She looked for any signs that they may be there, but were just hiding out somewhere, getting in the zone for the show. All of the guitars were where they were last left. The green room area looked untouched. She couldn't honestly figure out why this was so shocking to her. This was prime Sunset Curve. They were twenty minutes late to play their own prom last year. However, this was, as Reggie put it, the first night of the rest of their lives. Why would they risk messing this up?

Turning the corner, she was face to face with Bobby.

"Have you seen---" They said simultaneously.

"No!" Quinn exclaimed, "Where the hell are they?"

"I don't know!" Bobby replied, the same intensity in his voice, "Why do you think I asked you?"

"Oh my god..." She dragged out, putting her hands to her head dramatically, "What do we do now?"

"I don't know, but looking for them is probably a good start. I mean, you know, you're the manager and all...you should probably start there." he replied.

"Okay, can you please stop being an asshole for the next eleven minutes because that's all we've got...eleven minutes."

Bobby rolled his eyes and Quinn turned going towards the other side of the venue out to the alleyway. She motioned for him to follow and then hurried off in a slight sprint towards the door. 

"I think this is the alleyway. Maybe they're just...dicking around. Who knows?" she said, pushing the door open and taking a step into the alley.

She glanced to her right. The alley was empty, but the scent of something having previously been grilling was still lingering in the air. She then turned to her left and then immediately did a double take. The boys were slumped over on the couch, Luke leaned fully over on Alex and Reggie almost draped onto the armrest. She eyed them for a moment until it clicked with her that Alex's normally perfect, sun-kissed skin was blanched and there was a pool of what she only figured was a mixture of vomit and blood at Luke's feet that also stained his shoes and jeans.

"Reggie..." she asked quietly, approaching slowly at first.

"Q-Quinn...please..." Luke choked out, "C-Call...my mom...please...I want my--fuck...I want my mom."

"What's going on?" she asked hesitantly, her hands starting to shake.

Alex looked up at her, obvious tear stains down his face, "Something's not...something's not right...get...help..."

"What the fuck happened?" Bobby exclaimed, stepping outside.

"Bobby, call 911...go inside and call 911...fuck...just do something..." she said, slowly creeping over to kneel down on the ground next to Reggie. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking another deep breath before looking back at him. He looked pitiful. She'd seen him sick. She'd seen him drunk. She'd seen him hungover. None of those things compared to this.

"Reggie...look at me...look at me, okay?" she said, reaching up to put her hand on his face. 

"Quinn..." he said softly, reaching down for her other hand. Quinn took his hand in hers, immediately noticing how cold, yet hot to the touch he was. 

"Hey, Bobby's gone to call the ambulance, okay?" she said, taking a hard swallow, "You're going to be fine."

"I don't think s-so..." he said, "Hurts...bad..."

She gave his hand a squeeze, "It's probably just...food poisoning or something...it's alright...we'll go back to my house and let you sleep it off."

"Luke...threw up blood." he said, squeezing her hand again, his face scrunching up. Quinn's eyes welled up with tears. She hated seeing anyone in pain, but especially Reggie.

"I know..." She reached up and placed the back of her hand against Reggie's forehead, "Shit, you're..."

"I'm cold. I'm really cold. I wanna go home. I wanna go to your house and sit in front of the fireplace." he whined, a shiver rippling through him.

"Luke..."

Quinn turned her head towards Alex. Alex's hand was sprawled on Luke's abdomen, fumbling to move towards his chest.

"He's...He's not breathing..."

"What?"

Alex's lip shook, "Luke...he..."

Letting go of Reggie, Quinn nervously stood up, Reggie immediately going to grasp for her hand again. "Luke..."

"I know...hang on..."

She walked over to Luke and moved him off of Alex with a push. He was dead weight. Without saying anything, Quinn reached up to the pulse point on Luke's neck and placed two fingers against the spot. 

"Come on, Luke...please..."

Nothing.

"Luke..." she said, this time a little more frantically, nudging him, "Luke, wake up. Please, wake up. Luke..." 

"He's..." Alex looked up at her.

Quinn nodded, putting both hands over her mouth. This wasn't happening. This wasn't real. 

"What if we..." the blonde said, his breathing visibly labored. 

"You won't..." She said, tears streaming down her face as she moved back to where Reggie was laying, "You won't...it'll be fine, it'll be okay..."

Reggie looked up at her with tear-filled eyes, "Why'd...We're not Sunset Curve anymore..."

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry." Quinn said, clutching his hand tightly, pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

"We're all gonna die..." He said, "I don't wanna die."

"Shh...no..." she reached up and gently brushed her her thumb against his usually red-tinted cheeks, "Bobby's gone to call the paramedics. It's gonna be okay. You're going to be--"

Alex leaned over, doubled over with his arms over his stomach, a wince across his face. Quinn felt Reggie's grip on her hand tighten the best that he could as Alex let out labored coughs, blood splattering onto the fabric of his pink hoodie.

"Alex...try to hang on, okay?" She said.

"Alex...Alex, please don't...don't...leave..." Reggie spoke up.

"I can't...what's happening?" Alex's breath became more labored until he doubled over again, his chest visibly tightening before he fell forward to his knees on the ground, slumping over onto his side.

"Alex...Alex, no." Quinn let go of Reggie's hand and moved over to where Alex had fallen. His chest was no longer rising and falling and he now had a gash on his forehead that bled onto the concrete. Memories of hanging out with Alex, spending hours on the phone listening to him talk about Luke when they were together, and the way Alex was already planning her and Reggie's wedding sent Quinn's mind spiraling. Her best friend was gone. He was never coming back.

The love of her life was most likely next.

"Quinn..." Reggie spoke up, "I'm not ready..."

"Then, don't..." she choked out, taking his hand.

"I feel so weird...it's..."

"No, don't...stay here. Stay here with me, alright?" she said, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair, "Stay here...with me...we'll get through this together. We'll get married. Remember, you promised?" She held up her left hand where a simple gold, heart-shaped ring sat on her ring finger, "We'll get married and we'll do something so no one forgets Sunset Curve, okay? You and me."

"I miss them already, Q. Everything hurts. Nothing's okay." he said, a tear sliding down his cheek, "They're my family."

Quinn brushed the tear off of his cheek, "I'm so sorry. They loved you so much, Reg. You were their family too."

Reggie fell quiet. Quinn's heart sank. Her eyes drifted to his chest, which rose and fell, but not in the rhythmic way she was used to feeling pressed against he cheek in the middle of the night. Not with the swiftness she'd feel after he picked her up into a hug after a gig. It was erratic. It was shallow. It looked painful. 

Tears streamed steadily down Quinn's face. He was in pain. He was burning up. It was selfish for her to want him to stay knowing this, but she was thoroughly convinced that the ambulance would come in time and he'd be fine. He'd be fine until he woke up and realized that his best friends were gone. He'd be fine until he woke up and realized that his band ceased to exist.

"Please..." Reggie spoke up softly, jerking Quinn's attention back to him.

"Huh?" she asked, pressing another kiss to his hand.

"Be okay. I love you."

"I'm fine, baby. We'll be o---" she began.

Reggie took one sharp breath and went perfectly still. 


End file.
